Electronic devices, such as computing devices, may require electricity to operate. A charging device may receive electricity from an electrical outlet and provide the electricity to a computing device, thereby providing power to the computing device. To reduce the number of charging devices each person needs to own, different types of devices, such as cellphones or smartphones, laptop or notebook computers, and tablet computers, may share a common form factor at a power input that couples to the charging device. The charging device may modify the power provided to the computing device based on the type of computing device.